Piece's of what use to be
by Darkalchemist409
Summary: They had both lived a life of heartbreak and emptiness. All they wanted was to find love and a meaning to life, what they didn't expect was to find each other...
1. So called life

_**Author's Note**- Ello everyone! Sorry about not updating for long periods of time but i've just been really busy lately since school's about to be starting back herepretty soon. But to make it up to you i've made a brand new story i've been planning on making for a long time now! Piece's of what use to be! It's a sad story of reality and love, it's not based around Ed and Al's world but it does have all the FMA characters so don't worry! This first chapter took me hours to do so I hope you guys enjoy it! It's depressing at first but the story does get better! So please read and review and give me your thoughts on the story! Thanks so much for reading! Later_

_**Disclaimer:**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or it's character. All the credit goes to it's creator. I do, however, own this story and the made up characters in it._

* * *

**Chapter 1 - My so called Life**

_'A life without heartache is like saying your invincible. Too perfect, too fearless, with no worry in the world. A seemingly impossible life that all us human beings thrive for, but in the end never grasp. Not even myself, who has lived nothing but an empty, heartless life of no love...'_

September 15th, 2008 was the date. Nearly five years since the incident. But like every year before it, it never seemed to change...

Sighing deeply a tall brown haired woman shifted her gaze from the busy streets outside her window and back towards her dresser mirror._ 'Another day, another pain.' _She thought with a sigh as she reached behind the back of her head to tighten her hair band around her low ponytail. After making sure it was tightened enough she layed her hands back down to her sides and focused her emotionless dark brown eyes back onto the mirror. She studied herself for a brief moment, taking the time to look over her plain, pale body. Unlike when it use to be, her body no longer held any color. She hardly ever got out due to her constant working and taking care of the children, so she couldn't afford to go out and make herself beautiful like the many other women she knew. It wasn't that simple. Not like it had use to be...

_'Even for a young woman like myself I never can escape the past of who I once was. I never could. No matter how much time has already rolled by I still find myself wondering, wishing, that someday he would return to me like he would in my dreams, and no longer would I be a single, lonely woman. No, instead, I would be the girl I had once been before. A girl with hardly any regret or pain who had once been so much in love. A girl who had been turned into a woman over night. A girl who never understood the concept of a broken heart...'_

Slowly, she placed her hand upon her old, worn down brush. Her fingers caressed the sides as she stared at it through the mirror, _'Mother's brush...' _She thought, _'Like a part of my memories, it slowly fades away. But unlike a few it never disintegrates. It's still here, apart of me. A part i'll never forget.'._Her hand pulled away and retreated back to her side as she then turned her gaze back towards her window. Nothing had really changed. On the outside of her being anyway. She still lived in the same place just a few miles away from everyone else she had once knew. She barely spoke to anyone now. Not that there was anyone to talk to. No one ever called to check up on her. Send messages, birthday and holiday cards, mail to her. Nothing. It's like she never existed in this pathetic world she had once called home.

As time passed her eyes began to bore back into the mirror. The memories coming in and out as the feeling of heart broken heart pounded into another million pieces. For the next few minutes she didn't let go of her gaze on herself. Her pale body, her faded clothes, her dull hair. Fading back into the darkness, never to be seen again, slowly dying untill there isn't one last piece of her in the world as she lets go and becomes part of nothingness...

"Amy!! Hurry up and get ready!! Your gonna be late for work sleepy head!!" Shouted an alarming voice.

Amy jumped, startled, as her mind finally came back into the real world. She blinked a couple times and shook her head trying to wake herself back up, "H-huh? What?" She wondered looking down at the digital clock that layed next to her bed post.

8:45

Her eyes widened as she looked towards her bedroom door, "Damn, is it really time to go already? I just got dressed!" She groaned as she looked back at her mirror. She fixed her hair and her office uniform one last time, making sure that she was fully awake, and after putting on the finishing touches she turned back around towards her bed to grab her work bag, "Honestly it feels like it's only but just a couple minutes." She sighed as she swung her bag over her left shoulder and began walking towards the door and on downstairs. As she made it down below into the living room she began hearing small laughter coming from the kitchen. She smiled at the sounds and walked into the kitchen to find two small children, one girl and boy, and another tall brown haired woman around her age eating breakfast.

She watched as the other woman turned her head and smiled at her, "Hey! Amy! It's about time you finally came down! Breakfast has been ready for over an hour now and I was beginning to wonder if you were gonna play sick and ditch work today." The woman said with a giggle.

Amy smiled sheepishly as she walked towards the table near the two small children, "Heheh, goodmorning Gabbi. Sorry about being late this morning I guess I just lost track of time." She chuckled smiling down at the little boy and girl before her as she wrapped her arms around them.

They both giggled innocently and grinned up at her, "Goodmorning mommy!!" They cheered, clapping they're hands together.

She smiled warmly down at them and kissed the top of they're heads, "Goodmorning Koharu, Hotaru. You guys sleep good last night?" She asked running her fingers through they're hair.

Nodding, they both kissed each of her cheeks, "Yep! I know I did!" Shouted the brown eyed and brown haired boy named Koharu.

"I did too! I had a dream about horsies and pwetty flowers!" Giggled the brown eyed and brown haired girl named Hotaru.

Amy chuckled, "Well i'm glad to hear it. You kids eat all your breakfast?" She asked, watching as they played with they're toys on the table.

"Yes!"

"You make any messes?"

"No!"

"Somehow I find that hard to believe." She laughed as she looked down at the smothered eggs and syrup that had gotten all over they're faces and hands.

The woman named Gabbi giggled and walked over towards the kitchen sink to grab a wet wrap so she could wipe off they're faces, "Heh, sorry about the mess Amy. These boogers here really don't like to keep things clean." She smiled as she handed the wrap back to Amy.

Amy took it with a chuckle and bent down so she could clean up her children's mess, "It's alright, i'm just really glad your taking time off your busy work schedule to help me out with taking care of the twins." She said standing back up.

Gabbi nodded, "Sure, no problem. It's the least I could do for an old friend." She smiled warmly back at her, "And besides it's not like I was doing too hot with finding a job anyway. I needed a break."

"You sure it isn't too much? I mean they can really be a handful sometimes. I could pay you more."

She shook her head, "Hey I said don't worry about it! I still have lots of money to live off of and the twins really aren't that bad. Sure they like to mess with my mind at times but hey! Kids will be kids!" She laughed, "Just try and worry about your own self, alright? You still have lots of bills and taxes to pay. You need to support yourself."

Amy sighed deeply as she looked back at the twins, "Yeah, I know. If only that damn arrogant boss of mine would at least consider raising my paycheck then maybe i'd be getting somewhere and be putting the twins in school." She mumbled, glaring down at the floor.

"You've been begging for him to give you that raise for a while now."

"Yea and he still won't budge. Ugh, i'm starting to get a little tired of how he's been lately too. He's been so busy he hasn't even had time to consider that maybe there's other people that need just as much money as he does." Amy grumbled.

"Well he is the owner of the entire Philospher's Corporation. Shouldn't you also consider the fact that he's doing his best for the company and it's workers while trying to balance out his own welfare?" Gabbi suggested looking back at her.

"I guess your right..." Amy sighed.

Gabbi sighed along withe her, "I know it's difficult at the moment but just give it time. I'm sure he'll come around eventually. Besides he already knows you just as much as I do so he could never let you down." She smiled.

Amy smiled back slightly, "Yeah, that's true. Thanks Gabbi, you really do know the right thing to say whenever i'm down in the rain." She chuckled.

Gabbi grinned real big as she placed her hands on her hips proudly, "Ha! Of course I do silly! I've known you since we were children, how could I not know what to do to make you smile again?" She laughed, "But besides that's I think you should go ahead and get going. You don't want to be late for work again!"

Amy nodded, "Ugh, unfortunately." She muttered as she turned back around to the twins, "Mommy's got to go now sweetheart's." She said kissing they're foreheads softly, "I'll be back later tonight so please be good and don't make a mess for Gabbi." She said with a smile.

They both nodded making sad faces, "Aw, do you have to weave now?" Koharu asked as they watched they're mother slide her coat on.

She chuckled, "Yes, i'm sorry dear."

"But can't you stay a wittle while longer?" Hotaru whined.

"I'm sorry sweety but I can't. Mommy has to go to work for the next few days." She answered with a sigh as she walked towards the front door, "But I promise i'll be able to spend time with you and play games over the weekend, alright?"

"Awww, awight." They both whined, acting too cute for Amy to resist.

She smiled, "Sorry again darlings but mommy has to go now. Please be sure to eat all your dinner or else no desserts, ok? I love you both and i'll see you later tonight! Bye! Bye Gabbi!" She called out waving, blowing a kiss towards the twins.

"Bye mommy!"

"Bye Amy!! Hope you have a good day at work!"

* * *

Amy sighed deeply as her hands tightened around the wheel of her car. Her eyes once again fading out as she stared out dully onto the car crowded streets. Her right foot on the gas she began to speed up, trying to move ahead of the other drivers. Her mind seemed completely cut off from the world as she became all alone. The emptiness feeling engulfing her, slowly, she began to feel herself evaporate into the air. Wanting so much to disappear out of this world, into a state where she no longer lived. So many times she had wished it, but so many times she had failed.

She had the trigger, she had death beside her, whispering, chanting...

_'Do it...'_

_'There's no hope. You have no family...'_

_'No one to love you.'_

_'But I'm right here for you. I'll take you away from this place. From this cold hearted world and into a better place.'_

_'You would like that would you?'_

_'Yes...do it...'_

So on and again. It would taunt her to the point she wanted go in insane. The voices in her head were cold, spine shilling. She couldn't describe well enough to even make herself understand. But just as they thought they had, had her in their grasps...she dropped it. She couldn't. There would be no point. She couldn't leave her own children behind. They were the only ones that kept her alive still yet. Even when she was pregnant, death had crossed her mind a couple times. But she wouldn't. She would try and stay strong, even if he didn't believe in her.

She slowly began to switch her right foot on the brake as she came across the red light. After stopping she sighed and looked up ahead, staring at the old buildings in front of her. _'They still remain here. After all these years. The only things left of my memory.'_She thought as her eyes then traveled downwards to the streets to find a group of teenagers laughing and fooling around with each other. She use to be like that, she thought. So young and carefree. Not a dought in the world that she would live her dreams and become a beautiful wife to a very handsome husband and perhaps even live happily ever after with him as they grow old together...only too bad for her she had to find out the hard way of how fast your dreams can come tumbling down.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she continued to watch them. They didn't have a clue. They wouldn't have a clue. Especially to understand all the shit she went through right after high school. Life isn't a fairytale. It isn't a game. It's a chance. Of luck or fail. Rich or poor. Life or death. Betting against all odds. Oh how she envied those kids walking by. _'They have no idea how lucky they have it.'_ She thought, _'I just hope they never mess it up like I did. They may have plenty of chances and choices to change they're mistakes, but I had none.'_ She thought with a growl, _'No. I had no family to turn to. They all ditched me. My only love never cared and merely just wiped me away like I was just a squashed bug on his windshield. Very few people helped me, but only out of pity.' _She growled louder angrily to herself. She had no idea why she suddenly felt so angry. Maybe it was the fact that all those painful memories had suddenly just came back? Like a flame that had suddenly been re lit from the darkness. Flickering and slowly fading into her only sanity...

_'BEEEEEEEEP!'_

She jumped at the sudden alarm. Her eyes widened as she looked around, coming back again into reality. She blinked a couple times and look in her rear view mirror to find a few other cars behind her, waiting impatiently for her to move on when the light had changed back to green. She sighed and switched her right foot back to the gas petal as she continued forward.

_'It won't be too long untill i'm back at the office.'_ She thought looking up at the road. Silence came back up as the only thing she began to hear was the cars passing by. Slowly the anger began to fade away. Really if she thought about it clearly enough. Her life wasn't all that bad. She did have plenty of close friends back at the office, Gabbi included. She the edges of her lips slowly began to curve into a faint smile, _'Maybe it hasn't been all that bad. Gabbi has been able to help me with taking care of the twins and my payments for the past few years.'_ She thought, _'And even my boss, Mr. Edward Elric has been quit a big help to me as well.'_ She thought as Philosphers Corporation began to come into her view. She smiled a bit more as she began to turn into the entrance.

_'No, it hasn't been that bad after all. Even after just fine years. I'm doing pretty good for an office secretary...'_

* * *

"Amy!! Haha!! Goodmorning! It's about time you finally make it! I was a little surprised, I thought you weren't coming in today!"

"Heeeeey Amy! I finished all those papers you wanted me to work on last night. I just now dropped them in your office slot by the door, call me if you want to discuss any of those legal documents over lunch today."

"Amy-chan, your looking beautiful than ever! You still on this Saturday night?"

The rest just kept coming. Amy began to sweatdrop as everyone greeted her with plenty of cheer as she walked among each of the floors. This happened nearly everday. It got tiring after a while but she had to admit she was glad that these people even bothered to acknowledge her. Even though she did know alot of them from high school.

After nearly five minutes of trying to get through tons of her old friends and conversations she finally arrived at her office. She sighed of relief and began searching through her bag for her office keys. As she found them she switched around with a few keys until finally finding the right one and unlocked the door. She smiled slightly as she began walking into her office, turning on all the lights, "Finally, I was beginning to wonder if i'd ever make it back up her-..."

"GOODMORNING AMY-CHAAAN!!" Sung a loud and cheerful voice.

"AGHHHH!!" Amy screamed, quickly turning back around to come face to face with one of her old friends and co workers, Winry Rockbell. Her heart pounded in her chest as she breathed heavily, trying to take in the sudden surprise.

The tall blond headed woman named Winry giggled with amusement, "Hehehe! Sorry if I startled you! I didn't think you were going to be coming in today." Winry confessed, smiling sheepishly.

Amy sighed of relief and gave out a small chuckle, "Oh, goodmorning Winry, and it's cool. I wasn't planning on being late either." She said turning back around and walking towards her long black desk, swinging her bag down off her shoulders and onto her small black chair beside it.

"Oh, did you over sleep again?"

"Kinda, is Edward upset again?"

"Na not really. He's actually too excited this morning to even care."

Amy blinked and looked back at Winry in confusion, "Really? What would he be so excited about?"

Winry smiled as she gave a small shrug, "I'm not really sure. But whatever it is, sure has been tying him up lately. But it's best not to question it. Just be glad you got away with being late this morning." She giggled.

Amy sighed, "Yeah I guess so." She mumbled as she looked around her office. Considering the fact that she was Edward's Secretary, they sometimes had trouble agreeing on alot of things and would sometimes have petty arguments over nothing. But even so she still loved Edward like he was her own big brother. He had helped her get through many difficult obstacles and meet many new friends. It was because of him that she even got this close in the corporation. Or that she even landed an office nearly as big as his. It wasn't as fancy but she did enjoy it better than working in one of those small offices with barely enough room for a printer and fax machine. She did have her own coffee maker, laptop, small but use able refrigerator, organized file cabinets, and even her own comfy colorful couch. But even with all this and her hard work she couldn't get Edward to give her a raise.

"Oh and before I forget, Edward said he's going to be making an annoucement sometime this morning after you arrive."

Amy looked back at her, her left eyebrow arching up in confusion, "What the hell does he want to make an announcement over? Is this the reason why he's been so busy lately?"

Winry nodded, "I'm pretty sure, and if i'm not wrong he should be on his way right about-..."

"YO EVERYONE WORKING THE FLOORS!! Report to the main section as soon as possible! I have an important announcement to make!" Shouted a loud voice over the intercom.

Winry laughed at this, "Well I guess right now! Come on Amy, lets go see what the short geek wants now." She smiled as she began walking out of her office. Amy quickly followed behind her, curious to know what exactly it was Edward wanted to tell everyone, 'He usually doesn't make announcements like these unless our stock markets are going up or down, or if we have any new shipments. I wonder whats up.' She thought as her and Winry finally made it down to the main room.

As they made it they were quickly greeted by everyone else, "Hey Winry! Amy! Whats up?" Asked another girl beside them.

Winry smiled and greeted back, "Hey Saki! Not much how about you?" She asked as the girl named Saki smiled.

Amy watched the two of them continue they're conversation. She didn't know very much about the girl Winry was talking to. She had only started working here a few months ago but never did get around to knowing her fully. But like Winry, she had known everyone else. A few seemed unfamiliar to her but after working for the past four years here non stop, the work did sometimes get to her head. Winry was the first one, besides Ed, she had met. She helped her out with alot of deals and what not, and tried helping her fit in. It helped alot and she couldn't of been more grateful to her cheerful friend. She knew practically everything there was to know about Winry. She knew that her parents had both died a long time ago in a car accident and that she had lived the rest of her years growing up in a peaceful valley with her grandmother. Her childhood friend was of course Edward. They had both grown up together so they were indeed close. So close to the point that Amy had eventually figured out that they were deeply in love with each other. Neither of them knew of course, but just watching just the simplest gestures made you realize that they liked each other more then they were letting on.

She smiled at Winry, opening her mouth open so she could join the conversation until she was interrupted by a loud voice overhead. Everyone quickly looked up to find a slightly tall blond haired and golden eyed man shouting down at them, "Heeey! Will everyone just shut the hell up for a second!? This is important!! HEY! If any of you value your jobs then!! RESPECT YOUR SUPERIOR!!" He shouted out, getting aggravated.

Everyone immediatly silenced after hearing this and turned all they're attention on the tall blond up ahead.

The man blushed slightly at the sudden attention and coughed, "T-Thank you." He muttered as he began to speak, "Anyway I know alot of you are wondering why i've called you here on short notice. First of all before I explain I would like to apologize for being so tied up lately to discuss any ideas, paper work, documents, etc. There has been alot of, well, family issues and a few of which were urgent so i've had to take some time off to straiten things out a little. My family hasn't been doing so well and i've been trying to take alot of care of them lately since a very serious situation just occurred recently..." He said softly, pausing a moment before continuing, "And it's the reason why I have called all of you here today. I know it may sound dumb to alot of you for calling you here away from your busy jobs to hear this but due to this situation I have going, some of you may know my younger brother, Alphonse Elric, will be joining us in our line of work." He spoke loudly looking down at the crowd before him as his eyes glowed.

At hearing this Amy's eyes widened in surprise as she then turned to Winry, "Hey wait a second!" She whispered loudly, "You guys never told me Edward had a younger brother!" She said a little annoyed.

Winry only placed her index finger on her lips and shook her head, signaling that it wasn't a good time to talk about it at the moment. Amy blinked, _'What? Why didn't Winry ever tell me anything!? And I though Edward was just an only child...whats going on? Why is Edward announcing this? What's so big about it?'_ She thought looking back at Edward.

"I know it isn't a big deal to alot of you but it is to me. My brother is going through alot right now and he has recently just got out of the hospital from an incident that happened so carelessly because of his ex co workers, and because of that co worker he has gotten my brother fired and he's in desperate need of a job right now. So ofr the moment i'm counting on all of you to help my brother out and show him around! It would mean so much to me." Edward spoke as he placed his right hand over his heart, "He's really nice and respects everyone that'll work with him. If I catch anyone disrespecting him I will personally see to it that you loose your job and are escorted from the building, understood?" He asked sternly.

Everyone nodded.

"Alright then. He's starting first thing tomorrow so I don't want any complaints! Go on back to work and if you have any problems about what i've announced then your welcome to come by my office and discuss it. Until then just leave me in peace. Dismiss!!" He shouted, jumping down from the small stage he had been standing on.

Amy blinked, still confused by the news as she looked around for Winry, "Hey Winry, what's this all about? How come you guys never told me?" She asked up at her blond friend.

Winry merely sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry Amy. I'm not the best person to talk about this with. You should try talking to Edward about it later. I'm sorry again, I have to get back to work, bye!" She called out quickly walking off down the hallways and towards her work post.

"Uh, wait! I-...ugh." Amy sighed and looked down at the floor, "So much for close friendship..." She muttered as she glumily began walking back towards her own office to get back to work, still wondering what Edward and Winry had been planning all this time without her...


	2. New Partner

**_Chapter 2: New Partner_**

Finally, the clock striked ten. After hours and hours of work Amy was finally free to head back home. Most everyone else had already left. They were all probably passed out in they're warm beds by now, surrounded by blankets and blankets of covers and cushy pillows to lay they're heads upon. A feeling Amy Tokohashi was just moments away from as she drove towards home. Glad that she could finally escape all the hard days worth of paper work.

After what seemed like forever Amy had finally pulled her car into her small apartment driveway. She sighed deeply as she began to turn off the engine and pulls the keys out of the ignition. Gathering up all her files of paper and work bag she opened the door of her old faded blue car and stepped out. She rose her head up towards her house, smiling slightly. Man did it feel good to be home. She already knew that Gabbi was probably still up due to the fact that the lights in the living room were still on. Chuckling, she shook her head and slammed her car door shut, walking up the stair rail way and up to her apartment.

"I'm home!" She called out, quietly closing the front door behind her. The moment she came in she was greeted to a big mess of toys, coloring pages, crayons, markers, and books that the twins had left behind. Amy sighed deeply at the mess and threw her stuff onto the couch nearby. _'Another mess I have to clean. Just great...' _She thought glumly as she slowly began picking up the toys.

"Oh Amy, your home." A surprised voice said from behind.

Amy turned her head around to find Gabbi coming downstairs from the twins bedroom holding some dirty clothes. She smiled, "Hey Gabbi. Sorry i'm late. Edward kept me over time for coming to work late." She mumbled as she placed the twins toys into they're small toy chests.

Gabbi smiled as she walked towards her, "It's cool I kind of figured that would happen."

"Heheh yea. So did everything go alright with Koharu and Hotaru today?" Amy asked looking back at her.

"Uhm yeah actually! We had lots of fun play a few games, coloring, and watching tv." She said smiling.

Amy chuckled, "Yeah I can see that." She said pointing out the mess that was still lying around.

Gabbi grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck, "Sorry about the mess. I was just on my way down here to clean up everything after putting the twins to bed until you showed up. As you can tell we've been having a pretty busy day."

"Yeah, it's cool. Did the two eat all of they're dinner?" Amy asked, placing all the crayons, markers, and coloring books on the table.

"Almost. The both of them still won't eat they're greens." Gabbi laughed, "They kept insisting that I give them desert anyway. Koharu through a fit afterwards when I told him he had to at least finish his pea's first before I gave him any ice cream. Same with Hotaru. So I gave them both a bath for punishment, but man did they scream. It took me thirty minutes just to catch one and settle them down in the bath tub." She sighed.

Amy laughed, "Figures. They hate taking baths. Did they tire out afterwards?"

"Mmhm. As soon as I got them into they're pajama's they went out like a light." She giggled.

"That's good." Amy said with relief as she collapsed back on the couch behind her. She yawned tiredly, slipping off her shoes as she layed back against the couch, taking in a deep breath along with it, "Man what a day..." She muttered looking up at the celling.

"Did everything go ok at the office?" Gabbi asked, putting the rest of the dirty clothes in the laundry basket beside the kitchen.

Amy sighed and shook her head, "Sorta. Edward made a big shocking annoucement today."

"What kind of annoucement?"

"Apparently after all these years he's failed to tell me that he actually still had family that existed! His younger brother is going to be joining the rest of us slaves now." She grumbled, putting her hands behind her head in a lazy fashion.

"Hm wow. That is surprising. I didn't know Edward had a brother. He hardly ever talks about his family. Do you know his name?"

Amy snorted, "Some cheese ball named Alphonse. Pft, even by the name I can tell he sounds dorky. Even Winry never mentioned him, and from everything I heard today Ed's younger brother is the complete opposite of himself. They must be embarrassed by him or something." She muttered.

"Alphonse? That doesn't sound like a dorky name to me. It sounds pretty cute." She smiled with a small blush, "Which department is he working under?"

"Not sure yet. Ed said he would explain everything by tomorrow though. I hope the poor boy isn't stuck with some idiot like Riza was when Havoc first started out." She chuckled remembering that day. She could still hear how loud Riza Hawkeye, the corporation's instructor, had yelled at Jean Havoc on his second day working. Apparently he had nearly lost all of his paper filing and had accidentally broken the copying machine they day and had nearly blown a small fuse inside Riza's patience and she completely went off on him. It was scary but for some reason so amusing at the same time. She giggled at the memory.

Gabbi laughed as well, "Oh yeah I remember you telling me about that. Havoc and the rest are still working there though, right?"

"Yeah. It's been a year since then. They've mastered they're jobs and everything's been ok since then..." She said softly, her voice trailing off in the air. It was quiet for a few moments, both the girls sitting in comfortable silence as they rested they're eyes against the couch. It wasn't long until Amy slowly opened her eyes back again and turned her head to look over at her old friend, "Hey Gabbi? Did you find any interesting jobs you wanted today?" She asked.

Gabbi sighed and looked down, a dark gloom taking over her, "Unfortunately no..." She muttered. "There's barely anything i'm interested in."

"Oh..." Amy spoke quietly, "I'm sorry. I really wish I could help you out." She said softly, sitting up.

"Meh, it's fine. You have your own life to worry about. I'll deal with being jobless in the meantime." She smiled reassuringly, "But you should really go on ahead and go upstairs to get some rest. You've had a long day and you have to get up early, and you don't want to be late again." She chuckled.

Amy sighed and smiled back at her, standing up in the process as she began to stretch, "Yeah I guess your right." She yawned turning back around to Gabbi, "It has been a long day. You get some sleep to, ok? Maybe tomorrow we could call in another babysitter to take care of the twins while you go out job hunting. That sound ok to you?"

Gabbi shook her head, "Naaa. It's fine. I'll try finding some jobs on the computer that way you don't have to spend the rest of your money on some cheap teenager who won't even bother to play with two rugrats." She giggled, "I'll be fine, like I said."

Amy shrugged as she headed towards the stairs, "Alright then. Whatever makes you happy. I guess i'll be seeing you in the morning!" She called out, "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" Gabbi called back, both waving back at each other as they eventually headed to they're own rooms to sleep for the night. Awaiting and hoping, like each night before, that the new day would bring hope and something new...

* * *

"Ugghhh! So many...damn...paper work...neeeeh!" Groaned a tired Amy as she slammed her head against her work desk, which was at the time, covered with paper work and documents.

After finally waking up at an early time, Amy had already gone strait to work the next early morning of the day, making sure not to be late so she wouldn't have to work over time like she had done last night. The twins were still in bed by the time she had left so she didn't have much of a chance to say goodbye to her children as much as she wanted to, even though Gabbi had already promised her that she would do it for her, she still felt bad about it. _'I never do get to spend any time with my own kids.' _She thought sadly, _'I'm always so wrapped up in work it's hard to believe I even get the chance to them everyday.' _She sighed deeply and turned her head to look at her plain, dull office clock.

10: 55

_'The twins must be up by now.' _She thought as her eyes then adverted down towards her red cell flip phone. She stared at it for a few minutes as her right hand slowly dropped the ink pen from her grasp and inched towards the small cell phone. Her fingers twitched with anticipation as she gently stroked the sides of the object, _'It wouldn't hurt to check up on them. It's not like i'm going to be trying to avoid my assignment or anything. I just hardly get the chance to talk to my children.'_ She thought as she grasped it slowly into her hand. She looked around, making sure that all the blinds had been closed and then looked down at the cell phone. She slowly took in a deep breath and opened her phone up, _'Alright! Here goes!'_ She thought, about to press the speed dial button until...

_'READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK, READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK, READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK, LETS GET READY STEADY GOOOOO!!' -catchy jingle-_

"GAH!" Amy jumped in surprise as her cell phone began going off, playing the ring tone from her favorite band. She blinked a couple times, her heart pounding at the sudden alarm and looked down at her cell phone.

_'Gabbi Emerson'_

Amy chuckled, "Huh, what do you know. It's like that girl's got ESP or something." She muttered to herself as her thumb pressed down on the talk button and raised the phone up to her ear, "Hello?"

"Hey Amy! What's going on!? I'm not bothering you am I?" She asked cheerfully.

"Oh hey, not much just working on some extra paper work. I was actually just getting ready to call you and check up on Koharu and Hotaru."

"Well what do you know!" Gabbi giggled, "The twins are doing just fine! They woke up just a while ago and are watching some cartoons on the couch." She said, pausing for a moment before continuing, "Hey Amy? I don't know if this is a bad time or not, you know since that new guy of Edward's is going to be working there, but you see I have great news to tell you!" She said happily.

"Really? What is it?"

"I just applied for a job at Philosopher's Corporation!" She giggled with excitement.

Amy's eyes widened with surprise, "Wow, really? That's great! But why did you decide to work here?"

"Well I needed to the extra money. I'm already looking for a good decent babysitter or at least a daycare to take in the twins. I should have enough to put them through some kind of program. That is, if it's alright with you?"

"Yeah, sure! Of course it's alright with me! You've really been putting alot of thought into this haven't you?" She asked, chuckling. Amy smiled slightly as she continued listening to her old friend talk. It was going to feel different with having her work around here, but she knew Gabbi had no other place to work at. None of the place she had suggested in the past interested her friend, but she was completely sure that she would be interested in it here either. She nodded her head as she continued talking to Gabbi, until she began hearing a loud knock at her office door. She blinked a looked up, hearing two familiar voices along with the knocking.

"Hey Amy! You mind taking a break for a minute? We have a special surprise for you!" Giggled a cheerful Winry behind the door as the loud knocks continued.

"Yeah! Hurry up and finish up that paper work! This shouldn't take too long! I promise it'll be worth your while!" Shouted the voice of a surprisingly happy Edward.

Amy blinked a couple times at the sudden interruption and began to sigh as she turned her attention back to her cell phone, "Hey Gabbi? I'm sorry but could we continue this later tonight? Apparently i'm being called away on something else." She said, nodding as she listened to Gabbi, "Alright then, seeya later tonight. Bye." She called, bringing her phone back down to her lap and closing the phone back up as she then placed it back on her desk.

She sighed as she then looked back towards the door, "Alright you can come in, but this better be important you two! I don't have time for this!" She shouted back in a harsh and annoyed tone. She watched as her office door quickly began to open up, Edward and Winry walking in with very scary and disturbing smiles.

Amy sweatdropped, "Uhm, can I help you?" She asked, coughing.

Edward smiled down at her as he leaned against her doorway, "Hey Amy, sorry if we disturbed you, but we were wondering if you'd like to take the time away from your busy schedule to help out a new employee of ours." He said with a smirk.

Amy arched her left eyebrow, "What do you mean, '_new employee'_?" She asked, getting suspicious.

Ed shrugged as he turned his head to look out into the hallway, "Oh I don't know. Maybe you'd enjoy some company for a while in this lonely cold office of yours. You seem like the type that would enjoy some new help, you know?" He said with amusement as he looked down at the floor, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Amy sighed and frowned up at him, "No I don't know Edward. Just spit it out already. I don't have time for games today. I would like to get a head start on my work so I can get home to my kids early." She said with annoyance.

"Yeah your right. Maybe I should just go ahead and say that you got a new helper in your old secretary job." He snickered as Amy's eye's went wide with shock and fear.

"No...Edward please don't tell me you did what I think you just did, _PLEASE_!"

He snickered as little red horns began to slide out from the top of his evil blond little head, "That's right. Amy, please meet your brand new partner and co worker, my younger brother, Alphonse Elric!!" He cheered quickly stepping aside so his brother could make his way into the office.

Amy's mind mentally screamed in horror as she watched a tall dirty blond man come stumbling into her office, carrying a couple boxes that Ed has given him earlier that day. she watched as the boy blushed deeply as he walked in, completely embarrassed that he had nearly tripped right in front of her, "H-Hi..." He mumbled shyly. The boy named Alphonse, once entering and catching his sights on his new partner, immediately felt his legs grow weak and his heart start to race as he gulped and stared at the beautiful woman before him, nearly tripping over his own two feet.

Ed grinned down at his younger brother as he gave him a big pat on the back, "Alphonse! This is where your going to be working from now on!" He said cheerfully as he lead Alphonse inside.

Amy growled, her eyebrow twitching with anger, "He is NOT...staying here!!" Harmony growled out.

"Oh come on Amy. Alphonse is that bad. He's actually really smart and could help you out on alot of extra paper work you have so you won't always be late to leave." Winry encouraged, walking over towards her.

"NO WAY IN HELL!!"

"But Amy-..."

"I SAID NO PIPSQUEAK!!"

"HEY! REMEMBER WHO YOUR TALKING TO!!"

Amy growled in anger. She couldn't believe this! After all these years of working alone, why would Edward even think about giving her a partner now!? What would this accomplish! He knew how much she hated alot of men! "Why Edward!? Why didn't you at least tell me!" She shouted out at him.

Ed frowned, "Hey now, relax! Go easy on Al! He's harmless!"

"That still doesn't make it ok!" She grumbled, turning away. Alphonse stared at her, feeling himself grow even sadder as he looked down at the floor.

Ed's face softened at the look on his brother's face and turned towards Amy with a serious expression, "Alright. If you really want to know why. Then please, follow me into my office." He whispered, walking towards the door.

"I'd rather-..."

"Think twice before you say it." Edward growled back at her.

Amy sighed and rolled her eyes as she began stomping her way over, brushing past Alphonse as she followed her way over towards Ed, "Fine! I'm coming, i'm coming." She grumbled as Ed soon began to lead her out of her office and upstairs towards his.

After they had both left the young man called Alphonse sighed deeply as he looked back down at the floor, clutching the bundle of boxes in his arms, "Figures she wouldn't like me..." He muttered sadly.

Winry smiled sympathetically as she wrapped her right arm around his shoulders, bringing him into a small hug, "Hey now, it's not your fault. Amy's always like this. She's just not use to working with other people, that's all. She has...trust issues. Especially with men." She said quietly.

Al looked up at her, "Why?" He asked.

"...You'll find out eventually. Just unpack all your things and wait until Amy gets back alright? Then you guys can introduce yourselves formally." She said, giving him a reassuring smile. Alphonse slowly smiled back as he soon began doing what he was told, still continuing his thoughts about his beautiful new partner...

* * *

"Alright Amy. Please sit down and make yourself comfortable." Edward said quietly as he walked towards his desk, hearing Amy closing the door behind them.

"I'd rather stand, thanks." She muttered, crossing her arms as she stood in front of him.

Ed merely shrugged as he sat back into his long comfortable black office chair, "Alright, suit yourself." He said, closing his eyes and resting back into his chair. Silence began to fill the room as neither of them said a word. Amy got a little uncomfortable with the silence and let out a small cough as she took a glance around his office. It was alot bigger than hers, but also alot darker. All the blinds were down and she could feel the cool air conditioner blowing in front of her, behind Edward. It was indeed a big and cold room, but also very stylish. She had to admit her boss did have good taste. his desk was made of glass, his sofa, leather, curtains, a silky red. For the owner of a big corporation he had it all. Even she had to admit, she was jealous.

She coughed, bringing herself back into reality as she looked back down at Edward, "So uhm, w-why exactly did you assign your brother with me?" She asked.

Ed sighed and looked up at his ceiling, "Why else Amy? I mean if you think about it clearly enough your the only one besides Winry I can actually count on." He admitted softly, "I can't trust any of the others to look after him cause you know just as much as I do how much they love to play around. You can't take them seriously. Not even for a moment." He frowned.

Amy looked down, "I understand, but honestly Edward. I have my own problems. I can't waste my time looking after one of your family members just because the kid can't find his own job and stick with it." She said shaking her head.

"That's not the problem though. He does just fine on his own, really he does, it's just the fact that because of him doing so well and passing everything so easily he's not so popular with the other employee's. They get jealous and constantly tease him and beat him up..." He said quietly closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry but that just isn't my problem." Amy sighed, "I can't defend him."

Edward shook his head as he looked down at her, "That's no what i'm asking."

"Then what are you wanting me to do? Train him? Teach him how to fight? Teach him how to be a man? To get girls?! What!?"

"...Be his friend Amy." He said softly, "He needs one. Me and Winry can't be his only family forever. He needs other people to interact with." He said staring up at Amy. She went quiet as she turned away from him. He sighed and looked down at his desk, "Please Amy. That's all I ask. Your the only one I can trust and i'm pretty sure Al will feel alot easier working with a girl for once. It'll make him more open, more comfortable. It'll boost his confidence a little." He said with a small smile.

Amy shook her head as she crossed her arms back over her chest, "I'm not too good with that sort of thing anymore. I'm not who I once was Edward. Maybe you should of told me you had a brother before this all started happening. Maybe then I would of accepted."

Ed sighed as he stood up from his desk, running his fingers through his hair, "I know, I know. But Al didn't like it very much when I talked about him in front of other people. He always feels in the shadows when it's compared to me. So I promised him I wouldn't."

"Oh yeah great job on that." She muttered, looking away.

"Ugh come on Amy. Please! Just do this! For me?" He begged, pleading through his eyes as he stared up at her with one of the most sorrowful looks he had ever given her.

Amy blushed and looked away, placing her hand on her chin, "I still don't know Edward..."

"I'll pay you extra, as much as you'd like!"

"Deal!" Amy grinned as she and Edward slapped they're hands together and shook on it.

Ed laughed as he smiled up at her, "Thank you sooo much Amy! It really means alot! Alphonse will be so happy about it!"

"Alright, alright! But before I go and do this is there anything I should know about? Like any kind of allergies or sicknesses he gets?"

Ed shook his head, "Nope! He's actually really healthy for his age! He's just really shy so try to talk more to him and get him to open up. Who knows you may actually find him to be one of the best friends you ever have!" He grinned.

Amy chuckled, "I dought that, I _really_dought it..."


End file.
